


A Fresh Resolve

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death Fix, Community: lupin100, Deathly Hallows Fix, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Resolve

The pain rivaled anything he’d felt during his transformations. He ignored it, throwing a stone at the knot on the Whomping Willow.

He had to know. Everything was such a blur. James. Lily. Sirius. Harry asking if it hurt to die, then shouting that Snape never betrayed them. Mutters that Snape lay dead here.

Inside, he froze in shock. Hermione. Pouring potions down the throat of a not-quite-dead Severus. She turned to glare at him.

“I’ll Obliviate you …”

“Let me help.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Your son?”

“I’ll worry about him.” He would repay his many debts. All of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lupin100 prompt "resolutions."


End file.
